disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dubai Disney's Park of Legends
This park is the only Disney theme park in Dubai. Its name comes from Disney's and his fellow studio friends greatest stories. The land features 22 themed areas. Rides: Port Mediterranea: Gondola river ride Discovery island: Journey to the center of the Earth 20,000 leagues under the sea Carnivora World of Steam Around the world in 80 days Volo de DaVinci 5 weeks in an air balloon From the Earth to the Moon Magneta coaster Professor McLean's flymachines Carousel of Progress Voyage of Charles Darwin The Lost Kingdom of Anandapur: Mischevious jungle river Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain Garuda's flight Amazonia: Raging Spirits Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Guardian of Thunder Kuzco's groovey river Anaconda Loco Loco Quetzal Storybook Realm: Hundred acre wood: Pooh's hunny hunt Heffabees Tigger's bouncy spot Wonderland: Mad hatter's tea party Alice in Wonderland Alice's curious labyrinth Storybook Circus: Dumbo the flying elephant Dumbo's big top Casey junior train Circus balloons The Enchanted Forest and Evil Queen's castle: Snow White's scary adventure Seven Dwarfs mine train Return of the queen Belle's village and enchanted castle: Enchanted castle tour Tale as old as time Mrs Potts' dancing cupboard Eric's castle and under the sea: Under the sea- Voyage of the Little Mermaid Scuttle's scooters Octopus spin Shark attack! Under the sea Arendelle and the Northern mountain: Frozen bobsleigh Frozen on stage Kristoff's sleigh journey Frozen chat with Olaf Neverland: Lost boys catapult Little buccaneers Neverland sea battle Pixie hollow: Tinkerbells magical journey Pixie hollow pond Rosetta's flower bounce The Enchanted tree trunk Pinocchio village and pleasure island: Pinocchios daring journey Monstros revenge Pleasure screamin Donkey carousel Donkey bumper carts Corona, Snuggly Duckling and Tangled Tower: Tangled tales Tangled: A Hairy Tale Cinderella chateau, Cinderella's village and King's castle: Jaq and Gus' great adventure Cinderella story Pumpkin carriage Sleeping beauty castle, Forbidden mountain and Three fairies cottage: Sleeping Beauty Escape from the Forbidden mountain Flight of the three fairies Prydain: Black cauldron river adventure Gwythaint flight Black Cauldron the show Notre Dame Courtyard: Hunchback of Notre Dame Festival of Fools Clopins puppet show Wildwood: Mr. Toads wild ride Rattys pond Nottingham and Sherwood forest: Robin Hood's arrow battle Prince Johns Carriage London: Peter Pans flight Mary Poppins Jolly holiday 101 Dalmatians: puppy rescue Cruella's motor car mania Jolly holiday park: Jolly holiday horses Camelot and Merlin's cottage: Sword in the stone Merlin's magical room Wizard duel Agrabah: Aladdins arabian nights Genie's wish Sinbad's seven voyages Jasmine's flying carpets Roc's flight American waterfront: The Twilight zone Tower of Terror Dinosaur The Haunted Mansion The American Adventure America Sings Golden Mickeys Marvel Superhero city: Hulk's tram Avengers rescue Guardians of the Galaxy Big hero 6 Doctor Octopus' wrath Spider Mans city adventure Hawkeye Hall of Heroes Star Wars Galaxies: Storm trooper training Mos eisley pod racer Star tours the adventure continues Battle of Hoth Otoh Gunga Submarine Voyage The Trench Run Speeder bike race Jedi Academy Battle of the fates Pandora: The Planet of Avatar: Flight of the Banshee Avatar program center Helicopter flight Pandora River Journey Polynesian Island: Experiment encounter Lilo and Stitch cousin catchers Moana The Enchanted Tiki Room Mount Pele Kanaloa falls The Kingdom of Dawn: Timon and Pumbaas Safari tours Legend of the Lion King Sabor's attack Tarzans tree vines Bully the crocs Hyena madness The African queen Festival of the Lion King The Middle Kingdom: Red Dragon China Voyager Mulans journey Legendary rikshaw Temple of Yama Raja The New World: Pocahontas' just around the riverbend Brother bear mountain Spirit of the Wild The Fox and the Hound Splash mountain Pixar playland: Toy story mania Buzz lightyear's space ranger spin Stinky Pete's crazy mine Woody's roundup Toy soldier parachute drop RC Racer Little green men rescue of the spinning planet Slinky dog zigzag spin Radiator springs racer Mater's junkyard jamboree Luigi's flying tires Cars rescue show Piston Peak River Raft Planes fire rescue Ratatouille kitchen calamity Monsters inc mike and sulley to the rescue MU scare simulator Monsters university comedy laugh floor Nemo's troublemaking misadventures Mr Rays swim away Fishy talk with Dory Crush turtle twirling coaster Up Carl's flyers It's tough to be a bug Hopper s hoppers Heimlichs chew chew train Rosies web Incredibles adventure Return to Syndromes island Omnidroid spin Wall-e adventure Pirate bay: Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Seven Seas Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Treasures of the Seven seas Heroes of the Caribbean stunt show Mythica: Hercules the mighty hero Pegasus flight Fantasia river Quest for the unicorn Rise of the Phoenix Voyage to Atlantis Atlantic library The heart of Atlantis Toonland: Plane crazy Fire fighters Mickey's greatest Trolley troubles Lonesome manor Roger Rabbit's car toon spin Baby Hermans runaway babby buggies Steamboat willie Oswalds movie adventure Sci-fi city: Tron lightcycle power run Alien portal Nostromo Race to witch mountain Treasure planet Mission Space Space Mountain Rocketeer Rods Mars needs moms Highlands kingdom: Loch ness Brave Angus archery trail Merida's highland legend Scream of the Banshee Mystic Point: Enchanted gardens Mystic manor Illusion palace Tim Burton Alleys: Willy Wonka chocolate river James and the giant peach The nightmare before Christmas Alice in Wonderland Frankenweenie horror Corpse bride The Sleepy Hollow Oogie Boogie's game Category:Theme Parks